The general and continual rise in fitness awareness has led many millions of Americans to appreciate the benefits of exercise. Currently, there is a strong emphasis on muscular toning and cardiovascular conditioning along with injury prevention. Rehabilitation has also been experiencing explosive growth quite parallel to that of the fitness industry. This growth in rehabilitative services is probably due to increased awareness, brought about by the fitness industry, of the importance of health maintenance and injury prevention.
Like the fitness industry, rehabilitation is concerned with muscular toning and cardiovascular enhancement. However, in many musculoskeletal and neuromuscular dysfunctions resulting from traumatic or overuse injury and disease, neuromuscular proprioceptive facilitation of awareness, control, and quality or level of functional capacity and training is a must to aid in the restorative process of impaired joints within the extremities, torso, head, and neck.